Finding Her Purpose
by ghsjaksjk
Summary: This is the story of Harry and Kristen Potter, their lifes as babies to grwon ups. Their lives in Hogwarts and outside, you'll see how they deal with Voldomore, friends, heartbreaks, love, and pain. Join Kristen Potter in finding her purpose in life along


Hey guys this is my first story so I really hope you like it! Give me all kinds of feed back or suggestions for the story! K please review!

------

Ch 1

James Potter ran through the halls of St. Mungo's Hospital trying to remain calm. His wife Lily Evans had apparently gone into labor. James , at the time had been in an Auror meeting, when he got the call to get to the hospital immediately. As he ran around the corner he was met with a small crowd in the waiting room, all in which was his family. Sirius, Remus, Andy, Arthur, Mark, and Chris were all there, along with all of their children. Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, McGonagall, and Snape were also there along with a few other Order Members.

Sirius came over smiling at him.

"How is she?" asked James.

"Ahh, she just got here, don't worry she's fine!" Sirius said chuckling at James' nervousness.

"Maybe I should go see her" suggested James.

"Wouldn't do that, we tried, got kicked out! Merlin mate, those women are scary!" explained Sirius.

"Who's with her?" asked James.

"Sara, Molly, and Melissa" answered Sirius, "Mate calm down, she'll be fine, we go through this every time."

"Yeah I guess your right Sirius" sighed James, "It's just after the whole prophecy thing with Harry, and the he almost being killed…"

"No worries mate, you don't have to explain it to me!" said Sirius ushering his to go sit down.

He sat down, and looked around at all of his nephews, when realization suddenly downed on him.

"Where's Nathan, Tim, and Harry?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry Prongs, they're with your dad" said Remus.

"Okay" James muttered relaxing into his chair.

- In Lily's room -

"I swear Sara Michelle Black Lupin, I'll kill you for letting me believe labor was no problem the 4th time!" cursed a very angry Lily Potter.

"Now Lillian, it's your own fault for playing around with my cousin, especially when you know what your consequences could be!" said Sara Lupin smiling as her best friend. She turned around to look at her brothers wife Melissa Black, "You know by now I figured Lily would have figured out that labor's a tad bit harder that she thought."

"Yeah, you know I don't remember this much screaming and cursing wither" mutter Melissa.

"Mel that might be because you were asleep in the cafeteria" suggested Sara with a small giggle.

"Yes, but…" started Melissa.

"Excuse me you two, but I'm right here!" yelled Lily.

Sara smiled and rolled her eyes at Lily. "You know I never thought I'd see the day Lily Evans would be playing around so much, you are suppose to be the role model!" Sara teased.

"I must agree Lily, you may be having a little to much fun!" laughed Melissa.

"Yes, what was it…Just 10 months ago you were here!" muttered Sara loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Oh Sara!" Molly Weasley fake scolded, but couldn't help the smile that was on her face, "Now Lily, the doctor's coming so you just ignore these two."

- Waiting Room -

An hour had passed, and the men were all growing impatient, along with the kids. Yet soon enough Sara, Melissa, and Molly came out of Lily's room. All of the men jumped up.

"She's fine James" said Molly smiling at him.

"Well…" said Sirius impatiently.

"Well what?" asked Sara trying to annoy her twin brother.

"Well is it a boy or a girl?" asked Sirius as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yes, of course, Congratulations James, it's a girl!" squealed Sara.

James face lit with a smile while everybody cheered.

"It's about time we get another girl in the family" muttered Sara.

"What's that suppose to mean Sara?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing, just, I mean everybody had boys, the girls are out numbered!" explained Sara. She then turned back to her husband Remus, "Maybe we can have a little fun and make one more!" Sara whispered seductively.

"I might just have to go with that plan!" said Remus laughing as Sara pulled him into a kiss.

"Mooney what have I told you about snogging my sister in front of me?" complained Sirius.

"Ehh! You three continue this later, James needs to go see Lily!" said Molly.

James smiled thanking them, and then ran to Lily's room. When he entered the room, he had to smile; the room was decorated with flowers, cards, and balloons. In the center was Lily.

"Hey Lils" whispered James walking over to the bed quietly.

"Look James, it's a girl!" squealed Lily, gesturing at the little girl wrapped tightly in a small pink blanket.

"May I?" asked James taking the small child in his arms. He rocked her lightly, trying not to wake her. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open revealing a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him. Her tiny fingers grasped around his pinky as she gooed at him. He felt his heart swell with love for the small child in his arms.

Reluctantly he let everybody hold her when they came in. Sara soon ushered them out after talking to Lily for a little bit, so they could be by themselves.

James and Lily sat on the bed, the baby in James arms. They were both smiling at the baby girl.

"What should we name her?" asked Lily.

The two sat in silence for a little while both deep in thought.

"Tara?" suggested Lily.

They both made a face and then shook their heads no.

"Elizabeth?" asked James.

"Sounds to formal" sighed Lily. "Lindsay?"

"Ugh, any girl by the name of Lindsay that I've met has been a prick!"

"Yeah sounds kinda preppy" muttered Lily.

"Kristen?" wondered James.

The small baby girl on the bed squealed with laughter. Lily and James looked at each other, and then back at the small girl on the bed.

"Kristen it is them" said James.

"Okay how does this sound, Kristen Sara Lily Potter?" asked Lily.

"I just love the middle name Lily!" said James smiling at her knowingly.

"So this is Kristen Potter" laughed Lily as the two peered at the small baby girl.

"I can't wait to take her home!" Lily whispered to James a few hours later.

"Don't worry tomorrow we can take her home" said James kissing Lily on the cheek, "Sara's finished the room for you, it's amazing, you'll just love it!"

The following morning Lily checked out of St. Mungo's to go home. After everybody in the family as their fair share of time with her, Lily took he up stairs to her room. Lily squealed when she entered Kristen's room. The walls were a pretty yellow that had a faint castle outline around the room. There was a walk in closet on the far side of the room, which was already filled with baby cloths and toys. A baby changing tale was next to the small crib in the center of the room.

Lily walked over towards the crib to put Kristen in for a nap. She smiled as she put her in and Kristen snuggled into the small black dog, stag, and wolf stuffed animals.

Kristen goo'd at the small musical basinet hanger. Small fairies would turn in circles while soft music played.

Lily leaned in and gave Kristen a kiss on the cheek before quietly creeping down the stairs.

"Gosh Lily, this house has never been so quiet before!" said Melissa.

"Ohh that's only because I threatened James that if he woke up Kristen, Harry wouldn't be able to learn Quidditch until he goes to Hogwarts!" Lily explained.

James grumbled something under his breath that went unheard.

"Wait Lily, I've been thinking…" started Sara.

"Oh now don't hurt yourself doing that!" Sirius said smiling.

"Shut-up!" Sara growled hitting him, "Anyways, I've been thinking, since Harry turns 1 in 2 months, won't Kristen and Harry be in the same year?"

The room went quite for a moment, everybody deep in thought.

"They will, because since she was born before Harry turned one, she just made the cut" explained Remus.

"This rocks!" James said jumping up, "Two Potter's on the Quidditch team together!"

"Who says Kristen or even Harry for that matter will want to play Quidditch?" asked Lily.

"Come on Lils, they're related to me for Merlins sake! Plus it's in the Potter genes!" James explained, "Even Sara played Quidditch, she's my cousin, so of course my son, and daughter are going to play."

"Yes, but Kristen might be like me when it comes to Quidditch, I have no doubt Harry will want to play as soon as he learns to walk you'll have him on a broom!" Lily said.

"Fine Lily darling, we'll just have to wait and see then won't we?" asked James.

-----

Hey guys so that's chapter one! I hope you liked it! Review and give me feedback or suggestions!

Next Chapter Due- Monday


End file.
